Mirror
by Niacin
Summary: Oneshot: Sirius asks Lily dramatically out, like James has done many times the past years to get across a point.


House/Team: Hufflepuff

Class Subject: Potions

Category: Drabble

Prompt(s): [Song Prompt] You're Welcome from Moana (aka Vaiana)

Words: 840

Remus was sporting a large grin and his eyes were twinkling wildly as he sat down next to James. James however did not seem to care as he stared sadly at the reflection of himself on his plate. He looked like a particularly petulant child.

"I've got the perfect thing to cheer you up," Remus said confidently.

James groaned. "Lily thinks I'm worse than that-"

"Get it out, buddy," Remus coaxed patiently.

"You know what he called her," James exclaimed pouting, unable to get the word out of his mouth.

"A mudblo-" Remus started saying.

"Don't say that, it's foul!" James said slightly offended. "I'd never call her that. And still she thinks I'm worse, can you believe that? Do you think I am that bad?"

Remus felt relieved as Sirius loudly appeared and walked in with a swagger. He wore his leather jacket that he'd bought down in muggle Londen this summer. "MY DEAR EVANS," Sirius Black then loudly exclaimed as he strutted towards the Gryffindor table. Immediately James sat up straight and messed up his hair as he heard her name. "I HAVE CAUGHT ONTO YOU."

"What's he doing?" James whispered urgently.

Remus looked intensely satisfied with himself as he leaned backwards and folded his hands behind his head. "Trust me, Prongs, it will be fine," Remus answered.

"It has been Hogwarts greatest mystery for the past few years! Greater than where Ravenclaw's diadem has been hid or how to sneak into the common room of the Slytherins to turn them all into the slimy snakes they are," Sirius exclaimed as he was gesturing wildly with his hands, "And today is the day I have solved it-"

"Black!" Lily scowled. "Can't you leave me alone?"

"Oh no, Lily, dear," Sirius said softly as he dropped down and grabbed her hand. Lily looked exasperated at him. "I have caught onto you! I do not understand how I did not see it before-" Sirius shook his head dramatically. "It was the only way you could have resisted James charm. Heck- if I wasn't into girls, I would go for that." A few people started to laugh.

Lily glared acidly at Sirius as she softly hissed "If you don't leave very _very_ soon, I am going to hex you _bad-ly." _

"I know being in love can be very confusing, I understand," Sirius said, while he petted her red hair in an almost condescending way, "You know, many girls can't resist me." Sirius sighed dramatically, as if he was burdened by it.

"She's going to kill him, Moony," James blurted out gobsmacked.

"I know, Prongsie," Remus giddily said.

"YOU.. EVEN MORE ARROGANT- CAN'T FATHOM HOW YOU'D CONCLUDE THAT-" Lily spluttered.

"Hush, my dear," Sirius spoke. "It is all-right, you can tell me that you've been dying for me to chase you as James did all those years." Sirius then winked at her. "Go out with me."

"I- NO, YOU PRAT," Lily blurted. "I'D RATHER DATE POTTER THAN KEEP YOU COMPANY AND-" No one seemed more suprised and shocked at that admission as Lily. "I- Well, I mean, AND WE KNOW I'D RATHER GO OUT WITH THE GREAT SQUID AND IF YOU DON"T LEAVE NOW I'LL HEX YOU AND-"

Sirius smirked. "Don't be ashamed to adm-" Next Sirius found himself attacked by bees as he screeched and and ran out of the great hall.

Remus was laughing loudly as James got up and motioned Remus to follow him. Remus immediately stood up. "We should probably help Padfoot. How was Padfoot hitting on her supposed to cheer me up?"

"It wasn't like she'd say yes," Remus said. "Besides when you hit on her it was always hilarious, how could it not?" James glared at Remus. Remus had an innocent look on his face. "Lily doesn't have to hate you. Just stop bugging her all the time and maybe cut down a little on the pranks."

James blushed and then glared. "You don't get it, it's not like you'd ever date anyone!" Remus looked as if he hed just been slapped as he walked away. "Wait, Remus!" Remus had already left.

"You are a humongous prat," Padfoot then exclaimed. "How could you say that?"

"I know," James said, feeling very angry with himself.

"Okay, you are apologizing now," Padfoot said, "And Remus is probably right. He's been trying to tell you this for two years, though I loved hearing Evans scream at you the past few years.."

"Wait," James blurted out. "How did Moony get you to do that thing with Evans?"

"Said it would cheer you up," Padfoot said as he shrugged.

James then started chasing in the direction he thought Moony would have gone: the library. Moony and Lily were talking animatedly. For a moment he felt fear, but then he crashed into their table and loudly blurted out: "I'm sorry."

Moony winks at Prongs. "About time mate, that you apologize to her! Must have been like watching a mirror see Padfoot ask her out and all?"

"Yeah," James said sheepishly, realizing that Moony wants him to apologize to her. "Sorry for being a prat, Lily."

Moony then leaned into him. "Don't sweat it, Prongs. We're fine." James had already realized that.

"How'd you know I-" James whispered back.

"Your an open book," Moony whispered, rolling his eyes. "Now go."


End file.
